


with you, i find my rhythm

by supersonicmen



Series: freddie mercury & jim hutton [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Jimercury - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Mornings, Sharing Clothes, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicmen/pseuds/supersonicmen
Summary: Freddie is apprehensive to ask to wear one of Jim’s shirts for the first time.Or: the one where Jim is his normal sweet and domestic self, and Freddie is learning to embrace the simple joys of their life together.—title is inspired by Queen's "Somebody to Love" (literally every lyric can make for a good title)





	with you, i find my rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea where this was going, just knew I wanted to write based on this cute concept (and reality!!!) fluff is so easy to write for me, so apologies if you’re looking for something other than two men in love hah!! 
> 
> This story was totally inspired by a tumblr post, credit for the post: darlingfreddie

The idea pops into Freddie’s head out of nowhere. He’s standing in their bedroom at the garden lodge, staring out the large window at Jim as he works on the flowerbeds. 

Freddie can feel his face beaming, partly due to the morning sunlight gazing upon him, but mostly because he’s smiling so big. 

Even though he stands in this same spot almost every morning, he still gets just as much delight while watching Jim as he did the first day he officially became his gardner. Lately Freddie has been trying to find happiness in the simple pleasures of his life. He can also feel himself settling into a routine, he’s adjusting to the idea of not having every single second of his day planned out. He’s finding peace in the stage of life he finds himself in at the moment and it’s wonderful. 

Jim’s back is toward him as he’s tending to the flowers, and Freddie can tell he’s working much harder than what is needed (as usual). For a brief moment the man is tempted to just run into Jim’s area of the closet and pick out the shirt he has in mind, but he decides against it. 

Instead he makes his way into the kitchen to run the kettle. He quickly realizes he must’ve been standing by the window for quite some time, because when he glances at the clock, the time it shows shocks him. Once he’s got the kettle going he paces outside to find Jim. 

Determined not to startle him, Freddie makes his way closer, the fresh cut lawn squishing under his bare feet. “Darling?” His tone is softer than usual as he calls out to him. “Hmm?” is the only thing Jim says in response but Freddie can see the shape of his cheeks form into a smile. “Are you going to come in soon? It’s already half past ten.” He says as he moves his hand into the hair atop Jim’s head. 

“Is someone lonely?” Jim asks, playfully.

“Is it wrong to want to spend all the time I can with you?” Freddie speaks quickly. Jim isn’t looking but he knows he’s wearing an offended expression. 

Instantly being filled with regret from his previous statement, Jim quickly stands up and turns toward the man he’s hopelessly in love with. “Of course it’s not. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have joked about it.” 

Jim sometimes forgets that certain topics make Freddie very self conscious and upset. Loneliness is one of them. In any given day, he’s always learning new things about this beautiful man he’s sharing his life with. It’s almost like putting together a puzzle. Jim feels honored that he gets the chance to assemble all the pieces that make Freddie Mercury who he is.

Freddie smiles and gives a look that lets Jim know it’s okay. Jim presses a light kiss to Freddie’s lips before they make their way into the massive house. 

—

After Jim washes up, he makes his way back into the kitchen to find Freddie standing near the counter. “Did you make the tea love?” He asks as he sees the kettle. Freddie chuckles at the face he’s making. A bit of shock? 

“You know me better than that darling… I just started the water.” He says, obviously amused. Jim smiles and moves into his normal morning routine. He loves making tea for the both of them in the morning, it’s something that seems very domestic and is a simple joy in his life at the moment. Today he picks out Freddie’s favorite, and embraces the light aroma and warmth that works to fill the space around them. 

As soon as he brings it to Freddie he knows he’s got something buzzing around in his head. His face gives it away every single time. This time though, Jim is too curious not to ask, as he’s wearing a smug smile. 

As he moves back toward the counter he debates on waiting for Freddie to speak up or to just come out and ask him. He doesn’t get much time to think though because Freddie is already getting up from his spot at the dining table. 

“I have something I wanted to ask you.” His soft voice seems to echo throughout the room. 

“What is it dear? Is everything alright?” At that, Freddie smiles. He’s always loved Jim’s awareness of things based on the tone he uses when he speaks. He’s right, usually when he uses a soft and gentle voice he’s either self-conscious, or very turned on. Obviously the latter would not be very fitting for the current moment. 

“Of course, no nothing is wrong. I just wanted to ask you if I could... wear one of your shirts today?” Freddie is speaking quickly now, spilling his words out the way he does when he’s nervous. 

Jim is relieved at the simple request, but his heart aches to think that Freddie would be so anxious to ask him something as lovely as this. The look plastered across his face is most likely unreadable, but nonetheless a mixture of all happy emotions. 

He does the first thing that comes to his mind, and presses his lips to Freddie’s. They stay connected long enough for Jim to feel like he got his feelings out through the kiss, but he speaks as soon as they separate. 

“I would love that Freddie.” His thick irish accent is evident in his words and Freddie grins, the way he speaks gets him every time. 

“What one did you have in mind?” Jim questions, almost reading the other man’s thoughts. 

“The one with the red trim? It always looks so lovely on you!” Freddie responds within split second, somehow smiling through his words. He’s now very excited, and Jim cannot help but fall in love with him all over again. 

With that, the two men make their way to the shared bedroom, Fred heads straight to Jim’s clothes, hung nicely on the velvet coathangers (that he had insisted he use). He spots it almost instantly and slides it off to replace the shirt he wore to bed. 

When he finds Jim again he’s sat on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently. As soon as he sees him, his face lights up. “It fits like it was made for you.” He says sweetly. 

Freddie’s can almost feel the fondness in his voice. He takes this opportunity to leap onto the bed, moving to Jim’s lap. “It was made for us.” His tone switching back to the quiet one from before. It’s as if their thoughts are connected again when they both laugh simultaneously. 

“But you’re right, it does look incredible on me!” Freddie chuckles again as the man under him moves to connect their lips. 

Freddie and Jim went on sharing certain clothes for the rest of their time together. It’s a small act in which they both found immense joy and feelings of safety. They always made a point to ask for permission, but ever since that morning, Freddie wasn’t ever again filled with anxiety when doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!! As always, let me know if you did?? Have a lovely day and thank you for all the love you're constantly giving me!!
> 
> find me on tumblr / supersonicmen !!
> 
> -linds


End file.
